The Shortest Christmas List Ever
by ValorieDevore
Summary: USUK It's Christmas and all that's on T.V. are Christmas specials. Arthur unwillingly watches one and consequently finds out what Alfred wants for Christmas. USUK It's a oneshot just a tad too long to be a drabble.


**Author's** **Note**: Yeah, I watch PBS kids shows when I have the chance and I'm proud of it.

**Warnings**: Fluff beyond all comprehension

**Disclaimer**: Curious George, America and England do not belong to me. It would be quite cool if they did.

* * *

"Here you go iggy." Alfred said happily.

"Don't call me that," Arthur said as he continued flipping through channels in search of something not Christmas related. He hated these holidays when they affected his leisure time.

"Alrighty Artie, just take the cup it's burning." Alfred said anxiously.

"It's not burning." He said before turning up to look at Alfred who was practically dancing, almost spilling his own cocoa as he moved his fingers around the cup trying not to let them get burned.

"Fine it's boiling and my fingers do not appreciate the intense pain they are suffering." Alfred said rolling his eyes as he handed Arthur his cup of tea.

'Grammar Nazi.' he thought to himself.

"Thank you Alfred, only heroes can stand such intense torture for so long," Arthur said smirking and moving over a bit to allow his boyfriend to sit down.

"You're welcome," he said biting back the 'that's what heroes are for' trying to burst out of his mouth by taking a sip from his star-spangled mug.

Arthur blew on his tea before taking a tentative sip and putting it down. Alfred was being absurd, the tea wasn't nearly as hot as he claimed it to be.

He took the control off the table and was about to change to another channel when Alfred stopped him.

"Nhhn nhh!" He said as he swallowed. "Don't change it!"

"What? Why not? It's PBS, and they're not even showing NOVA, just children's programs."

"No, no, no! This isn't just a children's program! It's Curious George's A Very Monkey Christmas! It's like the best show of all time ever created! We have to watch it! It's the first time they've shown it all Christmas season! Please iggy!?"

"Don't call me that."

"Please Artie?" Alfred said flashing him his best I-beg-of-you-let-me-have-my-way-or-you'll-regret-i t smile.

"Why not?" Arthur said realizing he had no choice.

"Yes!" Alfred said pumping a fist into the air.

And so they sat down drinking their respective drinks and watching the show.

'My Christmas list is going to break the record for shortest wish list ever, just four letters b-i-k-e bike!' the kid on the television exclaimed rather proud of himself.

"Haha, that guy always trying to break records or win games or win bets. He's so cool!" Alfred said starry eyed. Steve was his favorite.

"Yes, his cocky attitude does remind me of someone." Arthur smirked.

"Really? Who? You know someone as awesome as Steve? Dude! You have to introduce us!"

"You say awesome I say obnoxious."

"Well, he has a pretty short list, but mine is shorter…"

"Really? Shorter than four letters?" Arthur asked playing along. Alfred was being ridiculous there was nothing they sold shorter than four letters.

"Yup, I beat him by three letters." Alfred said cockily, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"What? That's impossible Alfred, you'd only have one letter." Arthur knew Alfred's math skills were bad but not this bad.

"It's all I need." Alfred said pulling Arthur closer.

"Pray tell what is it?" Arthur asked. He'd probably have to end up finding this one letter gift, and he'd like to have some time to find it.

Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes with such intensity, Arthur flushed and would have turned away were it not for that hand that had slyly inched its way up to his cheek.

"You," Alfred said before taking Arthur's lips in his own.

After a few moments they pulled away, both flushed and warm.

"Well, other than the fact that it's awful spelling, it's just what I want too." Arthur said, finding a smile sneak onto his face.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I love fluff, Merry Christmas in July! I was watching A Very Monkey Christmas one day and was trying to beat that smug obnoxious Steve with my own shortest list and behold this fic was born.


End file.
